Caramel
by ukenceto
Summary: DanteXVergil- Vergil loses game of pool and must obey dante's wishes    warning- Yaoi! the action is set in alternative DMC where Dante and Vergil haven't been separated. Age- ap. 25-27 years. One-shot


Caramel

Hey, Verge! Look what I found- said Dante, the owner of "Devil Never Cry" hunting agency. He was standing between old dusty boxes at the attic of "DNC", holding a pair of pink fake bunny ears, part of old Halloween costume. Vergil, his twin brother looked over from the box he was inspecting. A painful expression crossed his features.

-Remember when we were seven and mom dressed you in these?

-Dante, do you really think I'll ever forget this cursed night? I had to walk over the neighborhoods in it, and all the old ladies trough I was girl…- Dante knew that after that year Vergil never dressed-up again. A devilish grin formed at his lips.

-I know that since then you hate Halloween…-he started- If you want we won't celebrate it today.

-What's your point Dante? - Vergil could feel his brother was forming something. Dante loved Halloween and every year he had ready bowl with candy for the kids around; they were saying how cool his "costume" was (he was releasing his demon wings, also letting his sharp fangs out). – Well Verge, let's make a bet- If you win five games of pool against me, there'll be no Halloween tonight, no candy, no kids to annoy you.

-That's fine with me…But what if you win? - Dante's grin got even bigger.

-Then, my dear bro, you'll dress-up in something I choose. No matter what it is? - Vergil knew Dante's poor gaming skills; but a normal night after twenty years? He was willing to take the risk to be forced to wear strawberry costume if by any god's chance Dante win.

-Deal. I shall enjoy a quiet night tonight Dante.

-We'll see that. - Dante smirked.

000

- You devil! How come you won 5 of 5? You're cheating Dante! Everyone know you can't play pool! - Vergil was furious. He sat angrily on the old leather sofa, crossing his hands on his chest.

-Mrs. Fortuna was on my side today. Whatever, now I have one job to finish. When I'm back I'll bring you the costume. Wait for me like a good boy Verge! – Dante quickly left; Yamato split the door where he was standing just a moment ago.

000

After few hours Dante came back, carrying red bag in hand. He gave it to Vergil; who silently took it and went upstairs to change.

- DANTE YOU TRICKY BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?-

-Just put it on Verge; remember you agreed to be whatever I want.

-GRRR- Vergil roared, but after few minutes he dressed.

He came down with heavy steps; loud "knock" "knock" after each one. Dante almost got a massive nosebleed seeing Vergil dressed in short skirt, with pink patent high-heeled boots and matching collar; big, fluffy bunny ears on his head. His face was red like strawberry; one very angry strawberry trough.

-If you wanted to make me look like transvestite hooker, well you succeeded. But unless you want Yamato struck in your throat better don't think of making me walk outside like that.

-Oh Verge I have better plan- Vergil missed the flames in Dante's eyes, who came closer to him.

-What? Da-mmpfh! - Vergil couldn't finish his sentence because his twin's lips were on his, hungrily kissing him. They fell on the black coach (AN/ if you watch porn you'll know what I mean XD)

-Aah...Dante what are you doing? This is wrong, I'm your brother! - Dante just pressed himself against his twin, rubbing on him. Vergil gasped as he felt the hardness between Dante's legs.

-Mmh Verge can you feel me, eh? It's because of you I'm like that; you make me feel this way…I want to suck you so badly…To make you scream my name…-Said-done. Dante kneeled between his brother's legs, removing his skirt and underwear.

-You're enjoying this, aren't you? You can't hide it from me…-Dante held his twin's half-hard cock, kissing the tip.

-Ah! No!-

-It's bad to lie Verge…You must be punished…-Dante took him deep in his throat, letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin a little.

-Ahmmm…-Vergil couldn't hold back his scream of pleasure; he tightly held his brother's white hair, twisting it in hand. Dante stood up and turned his twin so he was lying on his belly. Kissing him more, he prepared him with two fingers, stretching them lightly.

- Mmh…

-Verge I'm your first right? - Dante whispered in his ear. –Tell me...

-Mh…Yes…Yes you are. –Vergil looked him, with silent plea in eyes. Removing his fingers, Dante stroked himself, several drops of pre-cum running down his steel-hard cock; he lifted Vergil's butt and spreading his legs wide. He entered him slowly, observing Vergil's face.

- Aah…mm..-Silent gasps left his twin's mouth.

- Are...You ready? –Dante asked, barley holding himself back, feeling his brother warm and thigh around his aching arousal. Vergil nodded, biting his lower lip. Dante started quick pace; The sigh of his beloved twin aching with need, in pink boots and with bunny ears turned him on so much. He reached to stroke Vergil's hardness, biting his shoulder and lapping the blood that dripped from the wound.

-AAAHhh- Vergil loved rough treatment, and the pain mixed with so much pleasure almost made him come.

-Just. Little bit more…please- He begged. Dante's other hand slapped his ass several times, as he fucked him even harder. The coach was creaking beneath them; the floor was the same, threatening to send them in the basement.

They came together screaming each other's names. Vergil felt something sweet on his lips. It tasted like…Caramel? He opened his eyes, seeing Dante holding a candy, from a bow beside the table.

-Oh you…-he smiled taking the candy and hugging his brother close.

000

End.


End file.
